Framed
by Kitten With A Tie
Summary: Plot goes on as story goes on.


**In this version, Dovewing never met Tigerheart. She only knew him from the beaver thingy. She is in love with Foxleap, not Bumblestripe. Ivypool is still jealous of Dovewing. Tigerheart is only Tigerpaw. I didn't like how Erin Hunter paired up Dove and Tiger. Tiger was a warrior, and Dovepaw was barely a apprentice. Pedo Tigerheart, much? -.-**

_Dovepaw grunted as she_ felt a paw poking at her face. "Go away!" she growled, swatting at the paw. "No, Dovepaw!" a voice hissed hissed. "It's me!" Dovepaw shot up, her ears brushing the tips of the hazel bush. She quickly got to her feet and faced familiar blue eyes, with a matching glossy reddish brown pelt.

Her own pelt was pale smoky grey, which was fluffed out on many parts of her lithe body. "Foxpaw!" she hissed. "What in the name of Star-"  
"Quiet!" Foxpaw swung his fluffy tail so that it entered Dovepaw's mouth. "Do you want to wake up the others?"

Dovepaw spat out a mouthful of fur, and it took all her energy to not cuff Foxpaw over the ears. "What is it?" she demanded in a low whisper. "Is ShadowClan attacking?"

Foxpaw mewed in amusement. "No, silly! Follow me." Foxpaw led his Clanmate out of the apprentice den, his pelt fluffing out against the chilly wind that sliced through his fur. Dovepaw followed Foxpaw, her head low and ears flattened.

The chilly night air was freezing her body; not even her fluffy fur could block out the cold winds.

"Foxpaw, it's _leaf-bare_!" she reminded him. "Why would you want to take me outside, when I should be curled up in my nest and trying to avoid losing my paws?"

Foxpaw didn't answer, just flicked his tail tip across Dovepaw's lips. "I promise you," he said, "that you won't regret this." _I doubt it, _Dovepaw muttered to herself as they ducked through the thorn barrier.

As they left camp, the frost covered trees towered high ahead, blocking out the purple sky. It was still cold, and a occasional strong bust of wind would smack the trees and cause snow to come down.

Dovepaw bit back a yowl as a pile of snow landed on her, encasing her in a snowy bed which made her bones freeze.

"Look out!" Foxpaw purred, nudging through the pile of snow. "Snow is falling."  
"Very funny," Dovepaw growled as Foxpaw nudged her from behind. She turned around and kicked snow into Foxpaw's face, causing the reddish brown tom to yelp and stumble through the frost covered ground.

"That wasn't funny at all!" Foxpaw cried, pawing at the snow that covered his face. "Yes, it was!" Dovepaw replied, tail high in the air. "I'll get you!" Purring loudly, he chased the apprentice through the forest. Both of them forgot the cold as they crashed through snow covered thickets, spraying snow about and causing the night birds to squawk and take flight.

It became Dovepaw's turn to chase Foxpaw, and she chased him through a tight crowd of trees. The two apprentices were unaware of the hill that was in behind the trees. "Whoa!" Foxpaw yelped, skidding to a stop. Dovepaw crashed into him from behind, and he barely managed to not topple over the edge.

"What is it?" Dovepaw asked, peering over his snow covered shoulder. "It's a hill," Foxpaw replied, his ears flattened. "If I hadn't stopped, then we would've fell over the edge.." Dovepaw snorted. "Don't be silly! It's just a hill." To prove her point, she barged past her Clanmate and began to skid down the hill.

She let herself roll through the snow. The world was just a blur, and snow was being thrown up in her wake. Dovepaw grunted as she came to a stop- in a pile of muddy snow, that is. "Oh, disgusting!" she cried, lifting up each paw as the sticky mess clung to her paws and underbelly.

She grunted as something smashed into her. Alarmed, she turned her head to see that Foxpaw had decided to tumble down the hill too. "Gross!" he exclaimed, lifting himself up as the muddy snow turned his pelt a dark brown.

Dovepaw purred. "What did I tell you?" Foxpaw swiped at Dovepaw's nose, and Dovepaw quickly pounced on his tail and playfully nipped at it. The two apprentices were both locked in a mock battle, yelping playfully and swatting at each other's nose and ears.

_x x x_

What seemed like moons later, the two apprentices had dug out a temporary den. Dovepaw was outside of it, grooming the snow and mud out of her fur, while Foxpaw smashed the snow inside the den, smoothing it down and creating a soft den floor.

Foxpaw managed to dig through the snow from outside and find some damp grass and spread it across the den floor.

He then settled down, glad of his work, and groomed himself. Dovepaw, nice and clean, entered the den. "You look nice," Foxpaw said, dipping his head. "Thanks." She settled on the den floor, curling up, tucking her tail neatly around her. Foxpaw turned his head, and noticed that the moon had cast a shaft of pale light on Dovepaw's fur.

It turned her pelt a beauitful shade of silver, and her brilliant blue eyes glowed brightly. "You look really... _really _nice," Foxpaw told her. Dovepaw lookde up, her eyes sparkling. "Thanks. You do too," she added, nodding toward his fur.

His ears got hot as he realized he had done a horrible job of grooming; his fur was uneven in many places, and it didn't look so glossy now that bits of mud had decided to get wedged into his pelt.

"Let me help you." Dovepaw padded over and slid beside him, grooming him. Foxpaw felt like he was in the nursery again, with his mother gently grooming his fur, and nothing to worry about. He fell asleep to the sound of Dovepaw's tongue gently lapping over his pelt.

_x x x_

Ivypaw strugged to wake up. She was trapped in the Dark Forest, with cats locked in battle. Not the mock fights, with claws sheathed and the blows not hurting, but in the Dark Forest... Ivypaw shuddered as she remembered watching Hawkfrost shred Breezepaw's ear with a single swipe of his giant paw.

The apprentice had fallen backwards, writhing in pain, and his yowls thick with agony. "Toughen up," Hawkfrost had grunted, his blue eyes showing no sympathy. "In battle, do you think your enemy will care if they shred a ear or two?"

He had then shoved Breezepaw to his paws and forced the apprentice to attempt to do a battle move which consisted of jumping onto a tree and leaping through the air, swiping at his ears.

Ivypaw had never seen such brutal training. She shook with fear as the scenes of cats being slaughtered continued to play through her mind. She trembled, and wished that Dovepaw was here... wait, where _was _Dovepaw?

She lifted her head and swung it around as she frantically tried to figure out where her sister had wandered off to.

_Probably to go and impress the senior warriors, _she realized with a scowl. _She's just a regular, stupid apprentice! Why does Firestar seem to think she's some kind of special cat? What makes her so different from us?_

Ivypaw clawed at her nest in frustration as she realized that Foxpaw was missing, too. She clawed at her nest harder. Dovepaw _knew _that Ivypaw was padding after Foxpaw! _That little fleabag! _Ivypaw hissed. _That stupid little crowfood eating-_

Ivypaw grunted as she felt paws grab her and pin her to the ground. Her eyes widened as she stared into Hawkfrost's icy glare. "Stay focused!" he snarled. "You were staring off into the sky. Don't do it again!"

Ivypaw grit her teeth as Hawkfrost removed his sharp claws from her shoulders. She quickly got to her feet, and grit her teeth again as blood seeped from the wound.

Her blood mixed in with the already bloody grass, which squealched beneath her paws and got up her toes. "Are you okay?" Ivypaw swung her head around to see Breezepaw padding up to her, his torn ear flattened. "Yeah, whatever." she muttered, scraping at the tainted ground.

"Why do _you _care?" Ivypaw challenged, glaring at the black tom. Breezepaw was known for his sharp tongue, and constantly shoving his nose where it didn't belong.

Breezepaw, instead of clawing off her ears, scratched at the ground and muttered, "I just wanted to know, okay?" Ivypaw opened her mouth to reply, but Hawkfrost's commanding yowl broke through the air, "Breezepaw!" he called. "Come over here and practice with Tigerpaw."

Ivypaw narrowed her eyes as Hawkfrost yowled for Tigerpaw to pounce at Breezepaw. The brown tabby pounced, but Breezepaw swerved out of the way and sent a well aimed blow to Tigerpaw's cheek, causing the tom to crash to the ground.

Hawkfrost cuffed Tigerpaw over the ear, his lip curled back into a snarl. "You lazy, good for nothing, stupid fur-ball!" he snarled. "Can't you learn _anything_? Tigerstar is your _kin,_ and you act nothing like it!"

Tigerpaw rubbed at his cheek, then he hunched over, his amber eyes losing the normal cheery, eager for learning glow. "Sorry," he muttered. Hawkfrost only cuffed Tigerpaw over the ear, causing the tom to fall to the ground. Then he turned and yowled, and a shape slipped out of the shadows.

Ivypaw's heart fell into her belly as Tigerstar came into view, his the fur on his shoulders bristling, his powerful claws digging into the ground and his amber eyes glittering with hostility. "I expected better of you," he snarled, looming over Tigerpaw like a storm cloud. "Any cat that bears my name, I should be _proud_." Tigerpaw was frozen. Amber met amber.

"I-I-" he stammered. "I-I-" Tigerstar mocked, his lips drawn back into a sneer, revealing sharp yellow teeth. He then backed away, heading back into the shadows. "Hawkfrost, send them back to their nests," he ordered, then with the flick of his tail, he was gone.

"You heard him," Hawkfrost hissed. He began to shove the apprentices out of the clearing. "Go!" Ivypaw quickly turned and fled into the bushes, glad that she got to _finally _escape and wake up from the Dark Forest.

Breezepaw had turned away from Tigerpaw and trotted beside Ivypaw, their shoulder fur barely brushing. "Nice move," Ivypaw said. "Thanks," Breezepaw replied. Ivypaw scidded to a stop and faced the black apprentice.

"Have you ever wondered where Tigerstar goes?" she asked. Breezepaw lashed his tail. "Probably to go and watch the other warriors train," he grumbled. "It's not fair! I'll be a warrior in a few moons, and I have two mentors, and one of them thinks I'm a bad apprentice!"

"Cheer up," Ivypaw told him, flicking her tail across his flank. She then froze. Breezepaw, too, had taken a step back, his amber eyes wide with alarm. "Sorry," Ivypaw muttered, scuffling the slimy dirt beneath her paws.

"I'd better go." Breezepaw nudged himself underneath a slimy bush and curled up, his shape rippling like a image in a pond, then disappearing. Ivypaw sighed and followed, but not before shivering as a screech of pain filled her ears.

_x x x_

**Gasp! What is this? Breezepaw is **_**nice**_**? What has the world come to?! Please review!**


End file.
